


Notes From a Scroll

by celli



Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-29
Updated: 2010-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-22 18:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/pseuds/celli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The NCIS Fairy Tale AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Notes From a Scroll

**Author's Note:**

  * For [catwalksalone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/catwalksalone/gifts).



“All right, here’s what you have to do,” the sorcerer said.

Prince Anthony eyed him warily. What kind of sorcerer built a boat with his bare hands instead of using magic?

“Don’t worry about the boat,” the sorcerer snapped.

A good one, apparently. Cranky, too.

“First you need to travel to the Kingdom of Death.” The sorcerer paused. “You’ll like the Queen, I think. She’s very cheerful. The King tells long stories, but he’s very wise. And the Prince…means well.”

“Cheerful, wise, means well,” Anthony muttered, scribbling on his scroll.

“Are you taking notes?”

“How else will I remember everything correctly?” the Prince asked.

The sorcerer inclined his head in respect, then continued.

“The Kingdom of the Dead produces an elixir like nothing else in the land—bright red, shocking taste, keeps you awake for hours. It’s the Queen’s special recipe. You’ll need a bottle of that.”

“Will they give it to me?” Prince Anthony asked.

“Well, that’s up to you, isn’t it?”

“They will,” Anthony said forcefully.

“Next you need to travel to the Kingdom of the Guardians. It’s ruled by two queens, both beautiful and kind, but deadly when provoked. Don’t provoke them.”

Prince Anthony wrote that down and underlined it twice.

“The Red Queen has a bow, and the Black Queen an arrow,” the sorcerer said. “They will give them to you, if your quest is true.”

“How do I convince them of that?”

“I suggest you work very hard on that speech,” the sorcerer said dryly.

“Yes, sir.”

“Once you have the elixir, the bow, and the arrow, it’s time to go to the Kingdom of the Lost.”

Prince Anthony looked down at his scroll; a sketch of Prince Timothy smiled up at him. He took a deep breath. “Then what?”

The sorcerer smiled. “Now, that’s when it gets complicated.”

“I’m going to need a bigger scroll,” Prince Anthony said.


End file.
